The present invention relates to a hose support system for connecting and supporting an air hose on a train to a rail car.
Hose support systems generally include a support for the railroad airhose, one at each end of each car, which connected and supported the air hose to the car. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the air hose is supported above a rail and is connected to a coupler and to the end of the car. The original design for the support was a chain with metal xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d hooks to secure it to the hose coupling and a bolt to secure it to the car. A bolt connection allows adjustment in length. The requirements and general description can be found in Association of American Railroads, Specification S-4006-90 and S-432. Periodically, the hose must be changed or adjusted in height, both of which require the hose support to be removed or adjusted. More recently, alternatives to the chain have been offered. A product known as STEEL LOC(trademark) available from New York Air Brake Corporation is a high strength polyester cable with copper bridge and sleeves at the ends for easy installation, adjustment and flexibility at the time of weather. Various tabs along the length of the cable allows adjustment of the height.
Another available support is the stainless steel cable which extends through the eye hooks of the hose and coupler and locks onto itself with a bullet shaped nose on each end. The support is illustrated in FIG. 2. A rubber support also available from New York Air Brake Corporation is also illustrated in FIG. 3. Metal wire hooks are interconnected at each end and extra holes are provided for adjustment.
The polyester cable of FIG. 1 and the stainless steel cable of FIG. 2 provide no shock absorption to the hose connection. Great forces are experienced by the support when the pressurized couplers decoupled. The couplers blow apart. Thus, a non-extensible polyester stainless steel cable offers no shock absorption and thus, experiences the total shock forces. The steel cable of FIG. 2 is difficult to adjust or remove from the car. The bullet ends which lances the cable to lock in position is very hard to remove to adjust. Cables get stiff with age. Although the design of FIG. 3 provides shock absorption it does not limit the downward movement. Over time the rubber stretches and takes on a permanent set and needs continuous adjustment. Also, the end connectors are difficult to adjust or remove from the car. Rubber also ages and becomes stiff with age and cold weather.
A hose support system according to the present invention includes a support connecting and supporting a hose to a rail car. The support includes a flat strap having first and second ends and a tongue connected to the first end and extending along the strap towards the second of the strap. A first connector at one end of the strap is positioned in a car aperture and a second connector at the other end of the strap is positioned at a hose aperture. A clasp is adjustably position on the strap between the ends of the strap and adjusts the lengths of the strap between the ends. The tongue adjustably extends through the clasp. The tongue extends through the clasp and back towards the first end of the strap.
The strap may be continuous from the first end to the second end or it may be two pieces joined at the clasp. The strap may also be continuous from the tongue through the first end to the second end. Where the straps is two sections, one of the straps includes the tongue and the other includes the clasp. The clasp has two openings and the tongue traverses both openings.
The strap is cloth and may be made from man made fibers. This could include one or more of KEVLAR (poly-para-phenylene terephthalamide), nylon and polyester. The strap material is substantially non-extensible and has an elongation no greater than 20% under the maximum expected load. A resilient element connecting the loop at one end of the strap to its connector. The resilient element preferable is an elastomeric. The resilient element is of a material which elongates under excessive loads.
At least one of the connectors may include a loop and a throat extending substantially tangential to the loop. The throat may also include at least one flared lip. The throat has a length at least as long as the depth of the aperture in which the connectors rest and/or the diameter of the loop. Alternatively, one or more of the connectors may include a spiral. A bearing ring is between the connector and the strap end.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.